Iron Wrought Shinigami
by MythMaker258
Summary: Reborn into a new world, Shirou Emiya, now known as Shirou Kurosaki, is thrust into a world of ghosts, Shinigami, and monsters. With memories of his previous life slowly returning, can the young magus survive this chaos?


**Hi, guys! Here comes my new Bleach & Fate/Stay Night crossover fanfic Iron Wrought Shinigami. Honestly, I'm liking this name and concept better than the old one. Honestly, having a younger, more naïve protagonist is much better. I also find it kind of fitting for the angry punk that is Ichigo to be countered by a calm and helpful Shirou as a twin. Plus, this gives time for Shirou's own powers as both a magus and a Shinigami to develop. Anyways, I'm glad all of you like this new fic idea and I'm sorry if I've disappointed a few of you.**

**Now, let's start.**

_I am the bone of my sword_

On a single barren hill, thousands of swords littered the ground, like graves.

_ Steel is my body and fire my blood_

The kingdom of rubble stretched for miles, the only signs of an end was a border of flames and colossal black gears hanged untouched in the sky.

_I have created over a thousand blades_

There is a variety of swords, from the mundane to the impossibly arcane, littered upon the area.

_Unknown to Death_

Blades of heroes and villains.

_Nor known to life_

Blades of holy and demonic

_Have withstood great pain to create many weapons_

A miracle achieved by the hero.

_Yet, those hands will never hold anything_

The final scene he saw in life.

_So, as I pray…_

**No. This is wrong.**

** ….**

** When the hell are you going to wake me up, brat?**

Shirou Kurosaki woke up in a cold sweat, panting. He looked around, his room unchanged and his brother Ichigo still sound asleep. Shirou groaned, clutching his head in pain.

"What the hell was that?" Shirou growled.

_Scene Break_

'What was that dream last night?' Shirou thought, walking home from school. 'That world…. What was it called again?"

"What the!? You suddenly kicked bro and tell us to step off? What the fuck are you thinking? You wanna die?!"

Shirou blinks, hearing shouting just from around the corner. Staying hidden, he takes a peak to get a hold on the situation, groaning at the sight.

"He's gotten into another fight, huh?" Shirou moaned. "That boy always gets into trouble."

"Say something you…" Ichigo kicks the charging thug in the face, then focusing his efforts on the others. In a flurry of kicks and punches, the orange haired punk easily takes out these two-bit thugs.

"W-what the hell?" One of the thugs groaned in pain.

"This guy took all of us out like nothing? The fuck?"

"Ugh. Who is this guy? He's gonna kil-"

"Shut up already!" Ichigo roared, slamming his foot onto one of the thugs head. He points at a nearby light at the corner. "All you guys look over there!"

A broken glass filled with flowers was knocked over, broken. And by the street corner was….

'Ahh,' Shirou thought. 'That's what happened.'

"Question!" Ichigo shouted. "What the heck can that be?! Huh?"

"W-well, it's-" One of the thugs shouted, taking his time with the answer. Meanwhile, one of thugs Ichigo had thought he had knocked out, had charged, wielding a knife.

"You bastard!" the knife-wielding thug shouted, ready to stab the orange haired punk.

"Yeah, no," Shirou said, making his presence known. He grabbed the arm of the punk who was going to stab his brother and instantly flipped him. Slamming him into the ground, Shirou kept his arm locked in place.

"Shirou," Ichigo blinked, surprised.

"Keep your guard up, Ichigo!" Shirou scolded. "I won't be here next time to save you!"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I knew he was coming, damn it, and I was planning on stopping him!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Shirou said, eyes rolling. "Older brothers know best."

"We're twins, idiot!" Ichigo shouted. "So you were born a few minutes before me! Doesn't mean anything!"

"It means I'm older and wiser," Shirou said. "For instance, I know that those other thugs are attempting to get away."

Ichigo immediately turned his heads, noticing the thugs were inching away slowly. "Hey! Get the hell back here!"

Instantly, the thugs freeze.

"Now answer the damn question!" Ichigo said. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"I-it's an offering to that kid that died here a while back," the thug from before stammered.

"Great answer!" Ichigo said, giving him a kick. "Question 2! Why is the vase knocked over?"

Shirou lets the knife wielding thug go, then kicking him and his blade away. "I'd like to know too."

The former knife wielding thug groaned in pain. "W-we knocked it over while skateboarding…."

Shirou crossed his arms, a cold anger raging inside him. He grew steely calm, like he usually was when he got mad.

Ichigo however was livid, incredibly angry. "I see... THEN SHOULDN'T YOU APOLOGIZE TO HER!?"

Ichigo pointed backwards, where the soul of the killed child was standing. Of course, no one else could see her.

The thugs screamed in fright, running away. "We're sorry! We're sorry!"

Shirou sighed. "Did you have to point at her? They can't see her. People will think you're crazy."

"Like I care what other people think," Ichigo growled, turning towards the girl. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay," the ghost girl said. "I did ask you to chase them away. Thank you. Oh, and thank you too mister."

"Don't mention it," Shirou patted the ghost girl's head. "I promise we'll bring you some new flowers."

"Yeah, then you'll be able to pass over," Ichigo said.

The ghost girl beamed, giving Ichigo a small hug. "Thanks, misters. Now I can spend my time quietly."

"You're welcome," Ichigo said, as he and his brother walked home. "Just hurry up and get to heaven."

The ghost kindly waved to the twins, as they walked home.

"So anyways," Ichigo said, "thanks. But why are you coming home so late?"

"Oh, I was just helping some clubs," Shirou replied. "The kendo club and the kyudo club needed help with their gear."

"Always the same with you," Ichigo sighed, them reaching their house. "Helping everyone out, living or dead."

Shirou shrugged. "It's something I like doing."

"Weirdo," Ichigo playfully accused, opening the door.

"We're home," Ichigo announced, only to get hit with a kick to the face.

"YOU'RE LATE!" their father, Isshin Kurosaki said, as he slammed his foot into Ichigo's face. He aimed another kick to Shirou, but without the element of surprise, Shirou easily dodged. Shirou quickly jumped back, out of Isshin's reach.

"What do you think it is, you delinquents!?" Isshin yelled. "You both know dinner is at 7!"

"I was helping some clubs with their equipment," Shirou stated, unashamed.

"And I was helping out the soul of a dead girl!" Ichigo shouted. "Is this how you treat your sons after they were helping both the dead and the living?!"

"Silence the both of you!" Isshin scolded. "No matter what reason, the one who disturbs this household's harmony will be punished!"

"Whatever," Shirou said, walking away. "I'll be having dinner."

"Hey, don't you walk away!" Isshin shouted.

"No, he's right too! This rules are way too strict! Change them!" Ichigo ordered.

"So, what's for dinner?" Shirou asked, approaching the table and his sisters, Yuzu and Karin.

"I made a few dishes, Onii-chan," Yuzu beamed proudly. "Did I do well?"

"Seems delicious, Yuzu, I taught you well," Shirou commented.

"Aren't you going to help?" Karin asked, watching the argument between Ichigo and Isshin, uninterested. These fights happened common in the Kurosaki household.

"Only if they go too overboard," Shirou said. "Oh, and Ichigo, you have another one."

"What? Where'd he come from?" Ichigo yelped in surprise. "Damn it! I try so hard to get rid of them but more just keep on coming."

"You can see them, touch them, touch them, plus you're a spiritual medium," Karin stated. "You're troubles are fourfold. Must be tough, huh, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, well I'm a little jealous of you all," Yuzu said. "I can only see a blur really. Wish I could see them clearly."

"Not me," Karin said, sipping some soup. "Since I don't believe in them."

"You can see ghosts," Shirou sweatdropped. "How can you not believe that they exist?"

"I'm in permanent denial," Karin said, while continuing eating. The ghost that had followed Ichigo seemed to be off put by Karin's cold remark.

"Anyways," Shirou said, getting a separate bowl and offering it to Ichigo, "I got some dinner ready, Ichigo."

Ichigo gave an excited smile. "Dinner…."

"An opening!" Isshin shouted, tackling Ichigo to the ground and putting him into a submission hold, but Ichigo managed to throw him off.

"I'm done!" Ichigo shouted. "Shirou, double team!"

"Right," Shirou nodded, standing up. In that instant, the two gave Isshin a double lariat, knocking him out.

"I'm going to bed," Ichigo stomped away.

"But what about dinner?" Yuzu shouted.

"Not hungry!" he yelled back.

Karin sighs. "This is your fault, Dad."

Isshin instantly recovers, looking hurt by his daughter's statement. "Me? What did I do?"

"Ichigo had a hard time lately!" Yuzu scolded her father. "He's had a lot of ghosts coming to him lately, more than ever before!"

"Wait, what? He talks to you guys about these things?" Isshin said, shocked.

"I'll take some dinner to our room," Shirou said, grabbing a plate and heading towards their room. As he left, he heard his father complaining about Ichigo not telling him these things, Karin giving a cold remark, and Isshin crying to a giant photo of their late mother Masaki.

'How am I related to him again?' Shirou thought, entering the room.

"I said I wasn't hungry," Ichigo snapped.

"Yet, I'm here anyways," Shirou said, placing the plate of food on the nearby desk. "When you do get hungry, just eat."

"Whatever," Ichigo said, relaxing on his bed. "Why the hell is our family like this…?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a black swallowtail butterfly flew into the room.

"What the?" Ichigo said.

"A black swallowtail?" Shirou blinked. "How'd that get in here-"

The teen was interrupted by a strange girl who suddenly appeared in their room. She was short, with raven black hair and dressed in a black kimono. Around her waist was a katana, strapped to her waist.

"Wha…." Ichigo stammered.

"Ho-" Shirou gaped.

The girl fell to the floor, making the faintest of sounds. "It is near-"

But she's interrupted by a swift kick to the back by Ichigo. "You're pretty confident for a burglar! By "It is near," do you mean that like the safe is near or something?"

"Ichigo, I'm pretty sure she's not a burglar," Shirou deadpanned. "They don't appear out of nowhere into a room filled with people."

"Y-you both can see me?" the girl said, shocked. "And you, the one with the scowl. Did you just kick me?"

"The hell are you talking about?" Ichigo said. "Of course I can see you."

"Ichigo, Shirou, quiet!" Isshin shouted, slamming the door into Shirou and kicking Ichigo. The two retaliated by sending Isshin flying into the hallway wall.

"You be quiet! How can I not be loud at a time like this?" Ichigo demanded. "And what's with our house's security system?"

"Ichigo, she's probably a-" Shirou said.

"What do you mean?" Isshin asked confused. "What's happening?"

Ichigo pointed at the girl. "Don't you see the samurai-girl-"

"It's no use," the mystery girl said. "He can't see me."

The two turn backwards to see the girl.

"I am a Shinigami."

_Scene Break_

After Shirou had gotten rid of Isshin by saying there was a spirit in their room they needed to get rid of, the girl explained herself. She was a Shinigami, an entity from a place called the Soul Society to exterminate evil spirits.

"Yeah, okay I believe it," Ichigo said before freaking out. "Like hell I believe that, retard!"

"Says the boy who can see spirits," Shirou said amused.

"Hey, I've never seen a Shinigami before and I don't believe in things I can't see," Ichigo said.

"Again, ironic, because people say the same thing about us seeing ghosts," Shirou deadpanned.

"Whatever," Ichigo said. "I know that she isn't human because dad couldn't see her," he turns to the Shinigami, trying to get her out of his room, "but this Shinigami nonsense is crap. So go play somewhere else, brat."

Shirou sighs. "Do you have to piss off everyone? Especially the complete unknown? You don't know what she's capable of."

"So I'm a brat, huh?" the girl growled, turning and pointing at Ichigo. "Bakudo Number 1! Sai!"

Ichigo suddenly went slack, restrained by an invisible force.

"Ichigo!" Shirou shouted, rushing to him. "What did you do to him?"

"I used a Kido on him," the Shinigami stated. "It's a technique that only Shinigami are able to do. Even though I may not look like it, I'm almost 10 times as old as you, and you dare to call me a little brat? I'd usually kill people like you but the laws of the Soul Society say I can't kill humans that I haven't been ordered to kill."

"Oh," Shirou said, a bit annoyed at his brother tied up. "Then I guess we should call you obasan."

The Shinigami glared at Shirou, casting the spell again. "Shit!" Shirou cried.

"And you complain about me pissing off people," Ichigo said.

"Oh, shut up!" Shirou snapped.

The Shinigami brought her sword up, raising it over both of them.

"Oh shit!" both brothers shouted, as she brought the sword down. They both flinched, waiting for the strike.

But it never came.

Opening their eyes, they looked at the ghost that was trailing Ichigo, the blunt end of The Shinigami's sword on his head.

"P-please!" the ghost pleaded. "I don't want to go to hell."

The Shinigami gave a kind smile. "Don't be afraid. You're headed to a better place, the Soul Society."

She removed the end of the sword away, revealing a mark on the man's head.

"Unlike hell," she said, "it's a peaceful place."

And with that, the spirit disappeared in a bright flash of light, leaving another black butterfly flying off.

"What happened to him?" Ichigo wondered.

"I sent him to the Soul Society," the Shinigami said. "It's called Konso. I think you all refer it to as going to heaven. Now allow me to illustrate what exactly I do. Shut up and listen, the both of you."

The girl takes a sketchpad out from her kimono.

"I didn't think you meant illustrate literally," Shirou said.

"I said silence!" the Shinigami shouted, before regaining her composure and drawing. "Now, in this world there are two types of spirits."

She shows off her drawing. "One called plus and is the most common, they are the ghosts you both see," she points at a happy childish bunny with hearts around it, "and the other type is called Hollows, who attack both the living and the dead and devour their souls. They are what is known as evil spirits," she points at a picture of an angry childish bear. "Do you have any questions so far?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "Why do your drawings suck so much?"

The annoyed girl responded by drawing a mustache onto Ichigo's face.

"Hey!" he responded.

"What exactly did you think was going to happen?" Shirou asked. "She has us under a spell."

"Let's continue the lesson, monsieur," the Shinigami smirked and showed off more drawings. "Shinigami have two duties. One is to guide pluses to the Soul Society using the Konso, as you both have seen. And the second is to extinguish hollows, which is my current mission."

As Ichigo is attempting to wipe the mustache off by using the floor, Shirou looked up. "Wait, so does that mean this hollow thing is still around?"

"Yes," the Shinigami nodded, "that would be the case."

Ichigo raised his head, an annoyed look on his recently cleaned face. "Then why the hell are you here? Go ahead and get rid of it before someone gets hurt."

The Shinigami crossed her arms in thought, looking out the window. "I don't know why but I'm unable to feel its presence anymore. I was tracking it but…."

The two boys suddenly hear some sort of voice in the back of their minds, as if something was calling out. The roar was inhuman, unlike any animal or human on this earth.

"-it's as if a great power is hindering my senses," the Shinigami said, still in thought.

"Shinigami!" Ichigo yelled.

"Didn't you hear that? Are you deaf?" Shirou shouted.

"What? Hear what?" the girl said confused.

"That loud roar!" Ichigo shouted.

"Roar…?" the Shinigami repeated. "What do y-"

The roar from before cuts her off, this time louder. The Shinigami seemed to have heard it this time. However, the roar wasn't the only noise as the scream of a young girl is heard.

"Crap, that's Yuzu!" Ichigo shouted.

"Shinigami!" Shirou shouted. "Release the damn spell, now!"

"No, you should stay here," she ordered. "You'll only get in the way. Just stay here and shut up."

She rushes out of the door, with Ichigo squirming behind her. Shirou, however, could not move as well as his brother, struggling to follow or even move

'Damn,' Shirou thought. 'I can't-'

Static filled Shirou's vision and a man dressed in red stood in a world of red.

**Damn, brat. I'm going to have to activate them aren't I?**

"Who…?" Shirou stammered, before the feeling an intense pain. In his mind, the image of a gun being loaded, and twenty seven lines of light are filled. Flinching from the pain, Shirou opens them to find his body able to move and that Shirou was back in the empty room. Scrambling to his feet, Shirou runs to the hallway where he finds an unconscious Karin.

"Karin," Shirou said, checking her pulse. "Thank god, she's okay."

The young man races downstairs to find his brother about to be attacked by something enormous. It had a dark green bodied, half as tall as the house. Its face was covered by a bone-like mask and had Yuzu in its hand. The Shinigami stared at him in surprise and Shirou also saw his father unconscious and bleeding beside her. She seemed to have been healing him a bit. Shirou turns back to the hollow monster, noticing it's about to attack Ichigo.

"ICHIGO!" Shirou shouted, rushing towards him.

"You're free too?" the Shinigami shouted in shock.

As Shirou runs, time seems to slow down as the hollow's arm falls about to strike him. As he runs, he hears the voice once again.

**You know what to do. Use it.**

"Rho Aias!" Shirou roared as an enormous seven-petal shield blocks off the hollow from Ichigo, bouncing the creature off.

The two humans and the Shinigami look shocked as the barrier keeps the hollow away. His shock wearing out, Shirou runs to Ichigo, who's on the ground.

"Shirou, how did you-" Ichigo started but is interrupted by Shirou.

"No time!" Shirou said, helping his brother up.

The Shinigami, however, manages to slice off the arm where Yuzu was being held. Acting quickly, she throws the young girl to Ichigo and Shirou, who manage to catch her. The hollow, however, fell onto its back in pain.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo shouts, checking on her.

"Is she okay?" Shirou asked worriedly.

"Focus!" the Shinigami ordered. "None of your family members have had their souls eaten."

"None?" Ichigo asked.

"Thank god," Shirou said, holding Yuzu tighter.

"Yeah, and I managed to heal your father," the girl said.

"B-but wait!" Ichigo shouted. "I thought you told us that hollows attack people for their souls? Then why did it attack my family?"

The Shinigami kept glaring down at the hollow. "Hollows search for souls with high spiritual concentration. It's for that reason that certain humans are attacked."

"Wait," Shirou said, in terrified realization. "You don't mean…."

"…Both of you have ridiculously high spiritual powers," the Shinigami said, turning back to look at them. "Most likely its targets were the two of you."

The hollow, unnoticed by the three, begins to slowly get up.

"Wait a sec," Ichigo said in shock. "You're telling me they came after us?"

Shirou grits his teeth, still holding Yuzu in his arms. He could feel some broken ribs. He also looks back at his unconscious dad and looks at the stairs where he knew Karin was unconscious on the ground. "This is all of our fault?"

"No," the Shinigami said, turning to assure the twins. "I did not mean-"

Suddenly, the hollow quickly struck the Shinigami, slamming her into a wall.

"Shinigami!" they shouted in shock.

"No!" Ichigo shouted, running to the hollow.

"You idiot!" Shirou yelled.

"You want my soul right?" Ichigo yelled. "Then fight me face to face! No one else has anything to do with it! Try taking my soul!"

"You fool!" the Shinigami screams.

Shirou holds Yuzu close, desperate to keep her safe.

The hollow is about to reach Ichigo when the Shinigami races to intercept. She manages to stop the hollow's charge but received near-fatal wounds from the hollow's bite. The hollow falls back, its mask and face injured by the Shinigami's sword. The Shinigami falls to the ground, hurt. Ichigo runs to her side.

"Idiot," the Shinigami groaned. "A mere human can't defeat a hollow! Or were you thinking everything would be fine once you sacrificed itself. A hollow won't stop until it's devoured all vulnerable souls in the vicinity."

"I-I'm sorry," Ichigo said. "I just…."

"Don't worry about it," the bleeding girl said. "I-"

The hollow screams again, getting back up.

"No," Shirou said. "It's going to come again…."

'I need that power!' the boy thought. 'I need to make that shield again.'

"Damn, it's coming," the Shinigami reported, trying to stand.

"You're too injured!" Ichigo said, holding her.

The hollow roars, charging the group.

Shirou desperately held up his hand, his mind going through the motions from before. "Rho Aias!"

As he screams, the shield appears again, stopping the hollow once more.

"It will not be enough," the Shinigami said. "Eventually, either your brother will give out or that hollow will wither away at that shield…. But there's a way to save your family."

Ichigo and Shirou look at the Shinigami in shock. "What?"

"How?" Shirou asked.

"To make a long story short," the Shinigami said, as the hollow slams against the shield to no success. She holds her sword up. "One of you must become a Shinigami."

"What?" both twins said.

"Pierce your chest with my Zanpakuto and I'll give you some of my power temporary. Either of you will be fine, your high spiritual power should be able to use it. The percentage isn't high and you could die if it fails…. However, ther is no other way!"

Ichigo and Shirou look at each other. Shirou was panting in exhaustion. "I keeping this shield up but not for long. You take it."

Ichigo clutch his fists, turning to the Shinigami. "Alright, give me your sword, Shinigami. Let's just do this."

The Shinigami smirks. "I should tell you, my name isn't Shinigami. It's Kuchiki Rukia."

"I see," Ichigo said. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Now, let's do this."

"Ichigo, Rukia-san," Shirou panted, barely able to keep up the shield. "Hurry it up."

The two nod, Ichigo and Rukia ready to transfer.

"Let's do it," Ichigo said.

"Yes," Rukia nodded.

Shirou falls down, unable to keep the shield up. The hollow begins approaching them but in a flash of light, Ichigo, dressed in the same garb as Rukia, quickly slashed off the hollow's arm with an enormous katana. Shirou also sees Rukia on the ground, dressed in a white robe, staring at Ichigo in shock.

"Impossible," Rukia said. "I was merely giving him half, but he took all of it."

Ichigo, with reflexes far superior to any human being, began to hack at the monster at light speed, cutting off its leg then quickly slashing perfectly through its skull.

"This is what you get for messing with my family!" Ichigo roared as he made the finishing blow.

Ichigo and Rukia looked in shock at him.

"Amazing."

**And I'm done. Sorry if it seemed a bit cringy but I'm tired and have had headaches every day for the past few days. I think I did my best but no one's perfect, so please forgive me. Anyways, see you all later. Please Follow, Favorite, and Comment!**


End file.
